


Hiatus Makes Me Like This

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back injury, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurts So Good, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings, all of the wing things, coda 13x06 Tombstone, im bored, my bad - Freeform, things turn into sex, ways to chase Sam and Jack out of a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “Of course I fucking need help!” Dean shouted.  At least his erection was flagging.  He watched sadly as it slowly went down, the water starting to turn cold.  “And the hot water is running out, so get in here before the cold locks up my back even more!”“Um, are you, you know, naked?”  Sam sounded hesitant.“No, Sam, I’m wearing a bikini.  Of course I’m naked!”Sam had the nerve to fucking laugh.  “It is you we’re talking about, you could very well be wearing a bikini.”“Is Dean wearing a bikini?” Came a lower voice from the other side of the door.“What’s a bikini?”  Jack asked innocently.“For fuck’s sake, cut the Three Stooges act for a second andhelp me up!”





	Hiatus Makes Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate the winter hiatus! This started as the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, but it veered away sharply and took on a life of its own. 
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> No beta, don't care <3 All sorts of mistakes prolly, but hey! Wings! I kinda threw every wing trope I could think of in there, because yay wings! Why shouldn't Cas have his wings back? He got his blue tie back...

Dean claimed the bed furthest from the door so he had a clear view from his room of the entire Wild Bill suite. Sam was to his right, and it seemed Jack was going to camp out on the couch while Cas watched TV.

Dean smiled watching Cas and Jack talking. It was kind of cute how Jack seemed to have the exact same furrowed brow as Cas. It was almost as if he was related to Jimmy Novak. Dean idly wondered if it kinda made Jack Claire’s brother. He’d have to remember to ask Cas if he’d called his not-daughter to tell her that he’d returned. She really took the news hard when Dean called her from the road after Cas’s funeral. He could tell she was still a bit conflicted about her feelings toward Cas; he was the guy who stole her dad’s body, but also was the guy who had been there the last few years when he could, and got updates to her parents about how she was doing. Cas was her last connection to them, and with him gone, she had to face that she really did care for him.

Dean shuddered when images of Cas lying on the ground, burnt wings splayed across the earth, eyes lifeless. Sometimes his brain hadn’t caught up with the fact Cas was back. This time had seemed so final. But Cas had said he’d annoyed some entity enough to be sent back, which sounded about right. Dean felt a swell of pride that Cas had been the only angel in existance to make it back from the Empty. If anyone was going to do it, it was Cas. For fuck’s sake, he’d expelled Lucifer from his mind after taking on Sam’s psycho crap that time before they went to Purgatory. He’d wondered how Cas had been able to pull that off, and Cas simply said he’d sang every Led Zeppelin song he could think of as loudly as possible in his head until his brother the Devil fucked off back to the box. Dean secretly loved the fact that Cas had bothered to learn all the lyrics to all his favorite songs. The little dude actually had a decent voice, but his Robert Plant voice was terrible. Dean felt like his ears were going to bleed, and accused Cas of using his angelic voice to try and hit the high notes. It ended in an argument that was settled when Cas bought him a milkshake when they stopped at a truck stop for gas. 

Dean shoved his pistol under his pillow and wandered to the bathroom to claim the first shower. He looked at the cowboy pictures hanging on the wall once again. It was so freakin’ cool that they ended up coming to Dodge City for a case! Dean had always wanted to visit the town where a lot of his childhood idols had fought and died. It was straight out of some spaghetti western: lone gunman blows into town, cleans up the bad guys and disappears before anyone can learn his name. Dean glanced over at his brother and Cas and Jack. Well, not exactly alone, and the bad guys were monsters, but it was close enough. 

Dean shut the bathroom door and turned the hot tap on full blast. By the time he was undressed, the tiny room was full of fog. He turned on the tiniest bit of cold water and stepped in. The pounding spray was sinful, and he groaned as the hot water sluiced away the stiffness in his muscles built up from several hours of driving. 

He picked through the little selection of hotel bottles and pulled out the body soap. He wasn’t worried about using it all- Cas didn’t shower, Jack rarely needed to, and Sam brought all his fancy organic shit to bathe with. 

Dean scrubbed himself clean with a scratchy hotel washcloth and moved on to his hair. He eyed the conditioner after he finished shampooing. It wasn’t necessary, since he kept his hair pretty high and tight, but the shampoo had smelled so good- kind of earthy and maybe a little eucalyptus. But it had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was jerk off and go to bed. 

He dumped out a palmful of the milky colored conditioner, immediately lathering it onto his half-hard cock. It had already begun to take interest when he was scrubbing himself, his dick usually though any kind of contact counted as foreplay, so it was almost routine to get off in the shower. Hell, after years on the road with other dudes, it was some kind of unspoken thing: you get off quietly in the shower, and everybody’s in a better mood. In fact it was a shower like this one that Dean had first discovered the wonders of masturbation when he was much younger. Dad had never had the ‘talk’ with him, but he was astute and paid attention to late night motel television, so he had thought he knew everything there was to know about sex by the time he was thirteen. 

Dean was slowly stroking himself, enjoying the way his callused palm dragged against his slick skin. He swiped his thumb across the top, stopping to press against his slit on the second pass, applying pressure. His cock throbbed in his hand. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chilly tile. Images of soft breasts and curvy hips flooded his mind, and he riffled through the spank bank files and pulled up the one of the brunette from that truck stop diner last week. Dean had been too depressed about Cas to even get a good look at her, but something about he had stuck in his mind. He eyes hadn’t been the _right_ color blue, and her hair was a shade off, but his mind made up for it and filled in the other details. 

He touched his nipple with his left hand, pinching and rubbing the skin until it was pebbled and hard, then moved to the other one. He imagined her fingers running over his skin, touching, stroking. His right hand sped up as his left hand moved lower to tug at his balls, prolonging the sensation. His left hand slid back behind his balls, pressing on his perineum, rubbing small circles. He contemplated going further back, but if he did, he knew this whole deal could take a weird turn, as it often had in the past. He paused his motions and squirted out a little more conditioner, spreading it to his left hand. He stroked his cock again, increasing the pressure so it would distract from the initial pain of fingering his asshole. He shuddered and brought his left hand back, pressing two slick fingers on his hole, rubbing harder, moaning quietly again, spreading his stance more. He’d need a better angle, so he slid into the tub, laying in the spray, the hot water beating down on him from above, forcing him to keep his eyes screwed shut as he propped one leg up on the soap tray and the other over the edge of the tub. He imagined the brunette above him, leaning in to take his cock in her mouth, her hand rubbing and prodding at his hole until one finger wiggles its way in. He bit his lip at the burn, pushing his middle finger slowly in, feeling his hole spasm and relax around the digit. He pumped his cock slower and harder, drawing out the pleasure until he relaxed enough to move his finger inside himself. He pumped it in and out, his breathing becoming shallow and whispery. He spread his thighs wider, pulling out the finger and pushing in two. It burned again, but this time it was quicker to turn to pleasure. The slickness was washing away in the spray, so he paused and applied more conditioner, tilting his hips slightly to try and finger himself from behind. He hiked his knee up further to reach around, ignoring the protest in his back, and slid his middle finger back in. The new angle was different feeling, and he could imagine it being someone else’s finger much easier. He pumped in and out, adding his forefinger again, moaning lowly as the slid in easily. He pulled and tugged playfully at his rim, teasing himself, imagining the brunette sucking his cock and fingering him. He’d never actually had a woman do this to him, so it wasn’t really working for him. His mind instantly switched on the last time he’d gotten curious and watched gay porn at the bunker. He’d clicked on ‘male solo’ and been rewarded with videos of men with various dildos and fingers shoved up their asses, some coming from prostate stimulation alone. He knew he’d need to keep working his dick; he’d played a bit before, but he could only just reach the edge of his prostate on his own, an old shoulder injury (or several) prevented him from getting the best angle. He growled in frustration, wiggling his hip, trying to-

“Fuck!” Dean yelled when his back spasmed. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his lower back and the side of the tub. His back spasmed again when he tried to move, leaving him clutching the side of the tub and trying to hold himself up to keep the pressure off his hip.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he mumbled to himself, debating on if he should call for Sammy now or wait until his erection disappeared. Maybe if he pulled on the shower curtain he could get leverage-

“Fuckfuckfuck!” he swore as the shower rod popped off the wall and fell on his head, making him slip down onto his side, making everything so much worse.

“You okay in there?” Sam’s voice sounded concerned from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, uh, no, not so much,” Dean responded, his face going red. “My back went out. I, uh, kind of fell?” He knew it wasn’t a strong story, but he was in pain!

“Suuuuuuurrrreeee….” Sam drawled. “I don’t even want to know what you were doing. Um, you need help?”

“Of course I fucking need help!” Dean shouted. At least his erection was flagging. He watched sadly as it slowly went down, the water starting to turn cold. “And the hot water is running out, so get in here before the cold locks up my back even more!”

“Um, are you, you know, naked?” Sam sounded hesitant.

“No, Sam, I’m wearing a bikini. Of course I’m fucking naked!”

Sam had the nerve to fucking laugh. “It is you we’re talking about, you could very well be wearing a bikini.”

“Is Dean wearing a bikini?” Came a lower voice from the other side of the door.

“What’s a bikini?” Jack asked innocently.

“For fuck’s sake, cut the Three Stooges act for a second and _help me up!_ ”

Dean’s neck was starting to throb from holding the awkward position, and his arms were shaking from trying to hold his weight.

“Is Dean on the ground?” Cas sounded concerned.

“I’m in the fucking tub, Cas, now do the guardian angel thing and come pull me out of this tub of Perdition!”

There was a whooshing sound and suddenly Cas was towering over him. Dean blanched and his back spasmed harder. His face twisted up in pain.

Cas pulled the shower curtain off Dean and suddenly he was completely exposed to the angel. Cas’s eyes darted around before widening when they landed on Dean’s cock. It twitched.

Dean barked out in pain when he tried to move to cover his reaction. Cas moved closer and turned off the water. The sudden lack of cold seemed to be a signal for Dean’s dick to start to attempt to harden again. Cas was staring at the wall, red faced.

Dean groaned. “Listen buddy, it’s cool or whatever, just ignore the fact I’m bare-assed naked and help me up. I’m dying here.”

“I…” Cas cleared his throat, turning to Dean, his eyes staying resolutely on Dean’s face. He was also flushed and his pupils were bigger than they were before. “I um, I’ll take away the spasm first if you let me touch your back, Dean. And it’s not as if I haven’t seen you ‘bare-assed naked’ before.”

Dean almost laughed at the air quotes, but he was too busy trying to will his cock to not be so interested in the promise of contact with Cas. “Yeah, fine, hurry up.” Dean tried to hide his obvious arousal, but only succeeded in spasming his back again.

Cas crouched down, a hand slipping around behind Dean to the exact spot. He applied pressure, and Dean couldn’t stop the full-body shudder as the pain vanished under the smooth fingertips rubbing small circles into his skin. He bit back a moan and fought his desire to grab his cock and finish what he started. His asshole clenched around nothing.

“Is that better?” Cas’s voice came out lower than usual and gravelly right by Dean’s ear and he shuddered again. It was indeed better. His dick twitched again, this time it seemed to point right at Cas like a dowsing rod.

“Sorry,” Dean managed in a wavering voice, his breath hitching at the closeness of Cas’s body.

Cas’s fingers stopped rubbing and withdrew, and Dean missed them immensely. 

“I’m the one who should apologize, Dean, I…” Cas looked back at the wall, but didn’t stand up. He looked like he was having an internal debate. Dean slid back until he was resting against the edge of the bathtub. He absently pushed on his dick with the heel of his hand, blushing when he realized what he was doing.

Cas looked back at him square in the eye. “When I was...awake in the Empty, I could only think about coming back. Not that I missed earth all that much, but I knew I needed to come back. To help you. I know I keep messing things up-”

“Are you seriously apologizing for dying? Cas-”

“Dean, let me finish, please. I know I keep messing things up, but I just...I can’t leave your side. It’s almost physically painful. I have to be here for you, to help you-”

“Cas, no offense, but shut the fuck up. I- we don’t need you here to protect us. We _want_ you here. Because you’re family.”

Cas looked away, and Dean swore he saw him roll his eyes. “Yeah, Dean, I know. I’m like a brother to you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Dean was confused. Did Cas not want to be a Winchester? Did being a Winchester make him unhappy?

“No, Dean, I love being a part of your family. And that you’ve accepted Jack as a part of your family too. He needs you too, but I…” Cas trailed off and looked back up into Dean’s eyes. “I thought it was different with you. I thought… I guess I don’t know what I thought.” 

Cas stood and turned to lean on the sink, looking at his reflection. 

“The Empty told me something. Told me he knew who I loved and what was here for me, and that it wasn’t worth coming back for. And I don’t care if he was right...I just. Couldn’t stay away.” Cas stared into the sink. Dean was dumbfounded.

“Cas,” Dean said weakly, finally pulling himself out of the tub, forgetting for the moment that he was still naked and hard. This was too important. “Are you saying you-” Dean couldn’t get the words out. He had known when Cas was dying that time in the barn after being poisoned by Michael’s spear that the ‘I love you’ was directed at him, but he’d ignored it. It was too painful to face at the moment, and while Cas was dead, it was all Dean could think about. How he didn’t say it back.

Cas looked at Dean through the reflection. Cas’s face looked different that way, everything the wrong direction; hair parted wrong, the flecks in his eye on the wrong side, the pattern of wrinkles in the corners of his eyes backward. Dean knew his face so well, had studied every detail, knew it as well as his own, maybe even better since he’d not been able to face himself much in the mirror in recent years. He relied Cas’s eyes rather than his own to tell him when he needed a shave, or had food on the corner of his mouth, or sleep in his eyes. 

Dean slowly turned Cas around until they were facing each other, the tip of Dean’s cock brushing khaki fabric, reminding Dean suddenly that he was still very naked and very very turned on.

“Cas, it’s me that should be sorry, I never… I didn’t mean… I mean, I meant… fuck. You know I don’t do this whole talking about feelings stuff well, hell, I usually say the wrong thing. But you… you mean more to me than anyone. Don’t tell Sam, of course, but even more than him or mom. You’re just…” Dean paused and grabbed a towel, wrapping his waist, his dick still managing to peek out. The bathroom felt very small.

“You’re different. Every time you leave, part of me leaves with you. I’ve been so...lost without you. I just…” He blinked, horrified to feel tears start to sting the back of his eyes. Crying with an erection in front of his best friend. Not the weirdest situation he’d ever been in, but close.

“Dean, it’s okay, you don’t have to try and make me feel better-”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean blurted it out, his eyes widening.

Cas’s mouth hung open. He blinked, looking back at Dean with his bright blue eyes, that started to mirror the shine in his own. “You mean you love me like you love your family?” Cas looked so torn it stabbed Dean in the gut.

“No, Cas, I...I don’t know...when it happened. Or uh, why, or whatever, but it feels like forever that I’ve been trying to fight off this...thing I feel when you’re around. Profound bond, I guess?” He laughed weakly.

Cas’s eyes flashed in recognition. Dean sighed in relief. Cas understood what he was trying to say and he could shut up before he wrecked it.

“Dean, are you saying you feel sexual attraction toward me? Romantically?”

Dean blushed so hard he could feel it creep down his neck. His cock throbbed on cue and peeked out between the towel as if it had been summoned.

“Uh, yeah, I’ve been trying to fight that too, cause I didn’t know if that was um. I didn’t know if you were into that. Hell, I didn’t even know I was into that...until. Until you.” Dean looked away, blush deepening as he remembered all the nights he spent in hotels in 2009 jerking off in the shower thinking about blue eyes and a rough voice, totally convinced God was going to strike him down. 

Cas moved closer, the front of his coat pressing against Dean’s erection. He moaned and looked back, getting caught in Cas’s intense gaze. There was something new in it, something he hadn’t seen before. They were inches away, and Dean’s eyes settled on Cas’s lips when his pink tongue flicked out the wet the lower one. 

“Can I touch you, Dean?” Cas’s breath was gentle on Dean’s mouth as they drifted closer.

“Yes,” Dean breathed, closing his eyes as he felt Cas’s fingertips brush his skin on his waist, releasing his towel, letting it fall.

It was then like something broke inside Dean. He grabbed Cas’s lapels and held on tightly and his mouth collided with Cas’s. Their lips slid together, locking, then parting, Dean seeking entrance and being awarded with a nip to his lower lip and a fierce tongue sliding against his. He relaxed as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and lifted him, swinging him around to sit him on the counter. Dean whined at the lost of friction against his hard member, but it changed to a moan when Cas’s mouth worked down his throat, sucking, biting, licking, while he worked his coat and shirt off. Dean grabbed at his belt, unbuckling with frantic fingers, desperate to see what Cas had been hiding under that coat for years. There had been that one time when he’d got a pretty good look, but Cas was covered in bees at the time, so it was weird looking for too long. He shoved down Cas’s pants and dipped a hand into his plain white boxers. Cas moaned into his neck as Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’s cock, giving it a firm stroke. It was longer and a touch thicker than Dean’s and he shuddered thinking about how it would feel inside him. He bet it would definitely hit his prostate. Cas moved back up to plunder Dean’s mouth with his tongue again while fumbling to Dean’s dick with his hand. Dean gasped in Cas’s mouth as he felt a firm thumb press his slit, just the way he liked it. Precome dribbled out, making Dean tighten his grip on Cas and tip his head back to hit the mirror behind him. Cas growled and bit at his neck. 

“Dean, I’m about to release in your hand, may I get my pants off first?”

It sounded downright demanding, making Dean shiver as he worked Cas’s underwear off and waited for him to remove his socks and shoes. Dean slid forward on the counter, pressing the length of his body against Cas’s, feeling tightness in his belly and a burst of precome dribble out when their cocks came into contact. Cas kissed him again, tongue going deep and forceful, Dean moaning into it and spreading his legs to wrap around Cas and pull him in closer. Cas was running his hands all over Dean’s back, leaving trails of tingles and heat everywhere he touched. Those magical fingers trailed down to Dean’s ass and parted his cheeks, the coolness of the counter touching Dean’s asshole made it twitch and clench. Dean reached out a wild arm for the bottle of complementary lotion sitting on the sink. He pressed it into Cas’s hand, kissing him when he drew back in surprise and awe.

“Dean you want me to-”

“Yeah, Cas, make me feel it.”

Dean could feel Cas’s cock throb where it rutted against his own. Cas moved away to suck on Dean’s nipples as he opened the lotion and spread some over his fingers. His hot mouth moved lower until Dean was gasping as Cas licked and sucked the skin in the crease of Dean’s thigh. Dean’s cock brushed his stubbled cheek, the burn, mixed with delicious friction made Dean wonder if he could make it much longer. It had been way too long to wait to get off an it was starting to hurt.

“Dean, I sense you’re a bit distressed. May I relieve the pressure and make you orgasm before I penetrate you?”

Dean suddered again and almost came at Cas’s words. “Fuck yeah, I’m about to blow anyway.”

Cas smirked at Dean’s words and ducked to take Dean’s cock into his mouth in one fluid movement. 

Dean cried out, arching off the counter a little as Cas sank down, the swollen head of his dick running the length of Cas’s roof of his mouth, then past his palate and into his throat. Dean had never been this deep-throated before, and his balls tightened and a rough twist of pleasure shot through him, exploding into an almost vicious orgasm that pumped load after load of come down Cas’s still sliding and swallowing throat. Dean was aware he was calling out Cas’s name over and over, but he was pretty sure that Sam and Jack had left the hotel by that point. He slumped over Cas’s body as every last drop of come was licked and sucked out of him. His ears rang as he smiled up at Cas when the angel pulled off and pushed him gently to rest against the mirror.

“I’m going to take you to bed now, Dean,” Cas growled, “and I’m going to put my penis in you and I’m going to make you come again.”

Dean nodded, feeling his cock twitch in interest. “What about-?”

“They left when I teleported in here,” Cas said, lifting Dean easily and wrapping his legs around his waist. “I think Sam understands, and Jack and I discussed you the first time we spoke.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked into Cas’s neck lazily as he was carried across the suite room to his bedroom. 

“Yes. He wanted to know if you approve of him. He says you have been much more accepting since my return and he said it was because of how you were my other half. He said you were an excellent father to him. That you protected him.”

Dean winced as he was deposited onto the bed, knowing he’d have to address that at some point. Cas shut the door and turned, giving Dean and full view of his toned body. He was tanned and lean, his muscles taught as he walked back to the bed, squatting down, his cock jutting out proudly, to rummage through Dean’s duffel. It took him only seconds to pull out the bottle of lube Dean kept stashed there. Dean chuckled remembering the time they were out hunting and Dean explained to Cas how to jerk off- putting him in the bathroom and talking to him through the door. He’d almost blocked that out completely- so much had happened since- a few apocalypses to name a few. He listened to the sounds of Cas’s hand over slick flesh as he brought himself to orgasm with Dean’s gentle instruction. Dean hadn’t reacted much at the time- it would have been rude to beat off to his new friend on the other side of the door, but for awhile, he’d had several dreams back then that featured him sitting in the bathroom _with_ Cas, helping him out with his hands and mouth. 

Dean sat up. It was a long forgotten fantasy to have a cock in his mouth, namely Cas’s cock, and he deserved to try. “Cas, let me try something.”

Cas’s brow went up in curiosity as he finished closing the curtains against the bright sun. His cock was swaying at the movement, no less hard than it was before they moved to the bedroom. He approached the bed, stopping in front of Dean who was now sitting on the edge. Dean pulled him by the hips forward, spreading his legs to get him closer. Cas gasped and rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Dean looked up at him sideways to see his reaction as he flicked out his tongue and swirled it around the head of his dick. Cas’s mouth dropped open and his hands tightened on Dean’s shoulders. The taste was musky, not unlike his own (of course Dean tasted his own once or twice, sometimes he liked to make out after getting a blow job), but definately better. He brought his hand up and held Cas’s cock still as he laved it with his tongue, closing his eyes and really getting into it. He felt the minute jerks of Cas’s hips and the noises he was making, pulling sounds from him with his lips and tongue, gently fondling his balls and tugging them. It wasn’t so hard, really, in fact, it was starting to get Dean really hot- having Cas in his mouth was making his own dick hard again. Making Cas feel good was a straight turn on for him, so he doubled his efforts, taking Cas as far in his mouth as he could without choking. He probably wouldn’t be able to deep-throat, but by the sounds Cas was making, he was plenty happy with what he was getting. Cas started to mumble in his groans, whisper, and Dean swore he heard Enochian in there somewhere. He pulled off with a pop to tell Cas he could be louder if he wanted, when Cas pushed him back onto the bed, hauling him to the middle. Dean chuckled, then gulped at Cas’s eyes- they were so dilated and his face was so _alive_ , flushed and pink, his lips bitten and red. Dean spread his legs open automatically, pulling up his knees and baring himself to Cas’s intense eyes. He felt shivers run up and down his spine and Cas hadn’t even touched him yet. Cas just sat and calmly watched him while stroking his cock as he knelt over Dean. Dean felt his cock jump at the sight of Cas touching himself, and his hand wandered to his own erection. Cas growled and swatted his hand away, laying between Dean’s legs and pulling Dean’s hips to his face. Dean could feel Cas’s breath ghost over his hole, making it spasm with anticipation. Dean had never had his ass eaten out, but he’d done it to women before, and they seemed to love it. He shut his eyes- if he watched, he’d come before it went further. 

“Dean, watch me, and don’t come,” growled Cas, who could apparently tell what Dean was thinking.

Dean grabbed the sheets above his head and held on, watching as Cas slowly pushed the backs of Dean’s thighs up so he was practically bent in half. He didn’t remember being this flexible in years. Cas must have done something-

“Oh sweet Jesus, fuck, Cas, yes,” Dean hissed as Cas licked up Dean’s crack, pressing his tongue against his already slightly loosened hole. The tip of Cas’s tongue slipped in, and Dean held onto the sheets for dear life as he watched Cas fuck his hole with his tongue, forcing it in, Dean relaxing quickly and moving his hands to spread his ass cheeks wider so Cas could go deeper. It was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt- a mix of naughtiness and sexiness at the act was bringing Dean close to the edge.

“Not yet, not yet,” he gasped, making Cas pause and look up at him, saliva all over his chin. Cas wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and Dean felt a tingle rush through him. He looked at Cas.

“My grace,” he said, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. “More was restored when the Empty returned me here. I just cleaned you up.”

Dean nodded, his fingers wandering closer to his exposed hole, he just wanted to dip in for a second-

Cas removed his hands and pulled Dean’s legs back around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. Dean grabbed him and pulled him in roughly, desperately kissing him, grinding against him, the need to be filled was strong.

“Please, Cas,” he whined, “please just fuck me already.”

Cas shook his head and smiled down at him fondly. “Do you want to roll over so it’s easier? I plan to work you open with my fingers first.”

Dean was already flipped to his stomach by the time Cas finished his sentence. He pushed his ass up in the air and buried his head into his folded arms and waited.

Cas chuckled darkly. “Dean, I wish you could see yourself. You’re so beautiful like this for me. So good.” He stroked Dean’s thighs, causing the man to shudder and moan, leaning back into the touch. Cas pushed Dean’s knees wider and he heard the bottle of lube open, the cold contents making him yelp a little as it was poured directly onto his throbbing hole. He moaned and rocked back, about to resort to begging Cas to finger him, when two slinder fingers slid in with no burn, twisting and pushing, stroking the inside of Dean, making him shake and moan. 

“So good,” Cas slid his other hand around to hold pressure on the base of Dean’s cock as he pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring and pulling at his rim. Dean was babbling into his pillow, thrusting his hips back in time with Cas’s movements. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered against his lower back, peppering the skin with kisses and nips, “Dean, I’m going to take you, I’m going to claim you as my own. I’m going to be inside you, I’m going to make you scream my name, would you like that?”

Dean moaned and nodded his head, sure that if he looked up he’d come. Cas pulled his fingers out and added more lube- the coolness a balm on Dean’s overworked hole. Cas worked in a third finger, twisting and thrusting. He finally brushed Dean’s prostate, making him shout into the pillow and a cold sweat break out all over his back. Cas licked at his back, moaning and whispering into his skin. Dean felt so full, so stretched, and he wanted more. 

“More,” he said, muffled by the pillow.

“What was that?” He swore he heard a playful tone in Cas’s voice. 

Dean pushed himself up on his forearms and looked back over his shoulder. Cas pinned him with a stare that made his gut coil, the heat building rapidly. Precome dribbled out of his cock despite the pressure Cas held to the base, and he moaned, but held Cas’s eyes. “More,” he whispered, “harder, faster, _more_ , dammit, Cas.”

Cas growled again and twisted his hand, applying direct pressure to Dean’s prostate, rubbing and teasing. Dean fell on his face again, thrusting back to meet Cas’s hand. Cas withdrew his fingers and bit Dean on the ass cheek. Dean thrust back, feeling empty.

“Do you want my cock in you Dean? Do you want it like this? I can mate you like an animal, howling and fierce. Or I can turn you over and fill you up, marking your throat?”

Dean moaned, trying to stave off the orgasm threatening to overtake him. He struggled to find words. “The second one! I want to see you.”

Cas had him flipped in an instant, and pulled him up onto his lap. Dean captured his lips into a sloppy kiss, going limp when Cas lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist and locking his ankles behind him. Dean bared his neck and closed his eyes, hanging on for dear life, wrapped around Cas like a koala bear, sweating and throbbing. His hole was spasming, greedy, wanting to be filled. 

“I can feel how much you desire me, Dean,” Cas growled between licks and bites. “I feel it in my very core. I’m so much stronger than I used to be, so much more whole. I’m going to take you now.”

“Take me Cas,” Dean mumbled, huffing shallow breaths and thrusting his aching cock against Cas’s stomach. Cas lifted him higher, spreading his ass cheeks and rubbing his cock against Dean’s swollen hole. Slowly, with care, Cas lowered Dean onto his cock, the head working in past the loosened muscle. He could feel every smooth inch of Cas move inside of him, the earnest preparation had made his hole so sensitive, and he could feel Cas’s pulse deep within himself. Dean cried out in relief when Cas’s cock head dragged over his prostate. He kept going until Dean was resting in his lap, sheathing Cas’s cock, squirming, relishing the fullness, the tightness, the burn and throb. Cas pulled Dean’s chin over to look him in the eyes. 

“Dean,” he whispered, “nothing will ever be the same again, you know that, don’t you?” 

Dean nodded and cleared his throat. “I don’t want it to be like it was, Cas, I want this now. All the time, forever.”

That seemed to trigger something in Cas, and he rolled his hips upward, and kissed Dean possessively, claiming his mouth and tightening his grip on his waist. He thrust up into Dean, making him moan and roll his hips downward. They became a smooth motion of thrusts, Cas plunging deeper and deeper, brushing over Dean’s prostate over and over. Dean was riding the edge face buried in Cas’s neck, letting him take what he needed from Dean’s body, giving Dean just what he needed in return. 

He could feel Cas get just a little harder inside him, and he swiveled his hips, making the angel growl again and throw Dean back onto the bed, angling one leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Dean relaxed into the mattress and watched Cas above him with a smile on his face as Cas pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Dean cupped Cas’s face gently, running a thumb over his lower lip. Cas caught it and sucked the tip, looking Dean lovingly in the eyes. Of all things, that was what sent Dean over the edge with a scream that bowed his back, his cock swelling and releasing, come spurting over his stomach and chest. Cas stroked him the rest of the way through it. Dean felt his hole spasm around Cas, making the angel still, and Dean opened his eyes just in time to see Cas’s eyes start to glow blue, his grace shining from them. Cas thrust once, twice, and came, spilling inside of Dean, his eyes growing in brightness until Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his face, the intensity causing his ears to ring, until the bed shook and loud pops sounded through the motel room as all the lightbulbs exploded. There was a gust of wind and a sweet, cinnamon smell filled the room, making Dean’s mouth water. The brightness faded as Cas slumped against him, releasing his raised leg, and Dean felt a soft blanket settle over his legs, warm and heavy. He opened his eyes and blinked.

Cas’s wings unfolded behind him, dark and full. The last Dean had heard, Cas’s wings were beat up and tattered, a result of the fall and having depleted grace. But these wings were thick and heavy, the feathers slightly ruffled but no injuries were visible.

“Your wings,” Dean whispered into Cas’s hair. “They’re beautiful, Cas.”

Cas pushed himself up a little and looked back, flexing a wing up so it spread outward, the tips of the flight feathers touching the ceiling. Cas jerked up in surprise, pulling out of Dean a bit too quickly. Dean grimaced then smiled at the feeling of Cas’s come dripping out of him. 

Cas sat up and moved over to Dean’s side, his mouth open and his eyes wide and innocent. They were watery, and disbelief was evident on his face.

“I thought they were still…” Cas reached out and combed his fingers through the plumage, straightening it. Dean pushed himself up weakly. 

“Can I touch ‘em?”

Cas looked back at Dean taking in the way he was staring at the black feathers, fingers outstretched, waiting for permission. Cas nodded and watched as Dean ran his hand along the thin bone structure and the soft down below. Cas shivered and grabbed Dean’s hand. 

“You can touch them, but I might become aroused. It seems they are very sensitive. Be gentle.”

Dean smiled and nodded excitedly. He was thrilled to get to be able to not only see Cas’s wings, but touch them too. He plunged his hands into the plumage and ran his fingers through. Cas’s head dropped and his wings relaxed, pushing into Dean’s hands. Dean massaged along the connecting bones, causing Cas to stretch them out as far as they would go. Each wing seemed about 6 feet long when extended, and they disappeared through the walls instead of knocking into them. They were soft and smelled amazing. Dean got up on his knees and mannovered Cas to his belly so the wings could extend comfortably. Dean straddled Cas’s thighs and began to groom the wings, pulling away loose feathers and putting them in a pile on the nightstand, straightening flight feathers, and rubbing the place where they disappeared into Cas’s shoulders. Cas began to make minute thrusting motions with his hips into the bed.

“You like that?” Dean asked, tugging gently on the feathers and brushing them into place.

Cas moaned in response, grinding his hips down. Dean chuckled and moved his hands under his right wing, flipping it up to inspect where it connected to the skin. It looked like they were simply growing out of Cas’s back, and there were these little pink nubs that looked wet-

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas moaned, “oh, yes.”

“What is this?” Dean rubbed the oily fluid in his fingertips, sniffing it. It smelled delicious. It was what was giving off the smell like apple pie that filled the room. He stuck his tongue out to taste. Cas was up on his forearms looking over his shoulder at Dean. 

Cas cried out when Dean sucked the honey-flavored oil from his finger. Dean grinned and made a show of sucking his finger, moaning around it, licking the tip. He had his eyes closed, really getting into it when Cas flipped him and pinned him to the mattress.

“Dean, you don’t really want to be doing that,” he growled.

Dean was breathless and hard again. “Why not,” he breathed, cockiness bleeding through. 

“These oil glands are my scent, and once my scent marks you, you can never be with anyone else but me.”

“And?”

Cas furrowed his brows. “And...you want to be stuck with me forever? And I mean forever. I will follow you into Heaven when you die and I will be tied to you for eternity. That’s not something you want, is it?”

Dean scowled. “How could you even think that _isn’t_ something I’d want. Of course I want that Cas! It’s you! It’s only ever been you!”

Cas shook his head. “It’s too risky. As you know, mating between angels and humans is strictly forbidden, so-”

“So? Forbidden? Pshht, more like frowned upon. Those winged dicks up there want Jack because they think he can help them, they don’t want to kill him. Plus, I’m pretty sure we have Chuck’s approval.”

“How could you possibly think we have my Father’s approval?”

“Remember that case I told you about? The one where that all-girls school did a production of _Supernatural_ based on the books Chuck wrote as a prophet?”

Cas nodded, squinting. “The books that stopped when Sam went to Hell? The Winchester Gospels?”

“Yeah, exactly, except Chuck went wherever he went and kept writing. He’d come back already when Amara-”

Cas’s eyes narrowed at her name. Dean bit his lip.

“Anyway, what I mean is, the girls who wrote the play say that the newer books with you in them sound like you’re the romantic interest. They call it Destiel, thought Sam says it like, ‘Dee-stiel,’ but that’s-”

“You’re saying my Father wrote this. Wrote us. Without choice.” Cas’s eyes looked stormy. 

“No! No...well, maybe. Fuck, I don’t know. He’s not around anymore, right? So he can’t be writing anymore.”

Cas nodded, sitting back up and fiddling absently with a loose feather. “I suppose so. But I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Cas,” Dean leaned up and captured Cas’s lips for a slow kiss, the smell of the oil growing stronger in his nose. He could feel Cas’s cock hard against his hip and he knew what he wanted to do. “Lay back down. Let me do this.” Cas nodded, his eyes full of hunger. He let Dean get up and laid back down. 

“Fuck, baby, you smell so fucking good,” Dean moaned as he dipped his fingers in the oil again and ran it over the feathers closest to Cas’s shoulder. Cas kept his face turned so he could watch Dean work. He was panting, his eyes dilated and his hips thrusting into the bed. “I want to fucking _bathe_ in it.” 

Cas’s mouth fell open as he watched Dean bring dripping fingers to his mouth and _suck_ , allowing the honey oil run down his chin. He gathered some more on his fingers- the gland was really starting to flow- and rubbed it over his nipples, pinching them and moaning, watching Cas with half-lidded eyes. Cas continued to rut the bed, panting at Dean’s actions. Dean ran his slick fingers down his stomach and to his cock, rubbing it on the tip, then bringing his fingers back to his mouth, sucking off the excess. 

Cas was sweating and vibrating as Dean teased the glands with his fingers, finally ducking down to lick one.

Cas arched up into him, his wings flapping wildly as his moans got louder, his hips grinding. Dean put his mouth over the nub and _sucked_ , the sweetness filling his mouth. Cas was lashing around wildly, so Dean sat up to grin at him, triumphant, when Cas flipped him again, switching their positions. Dean found himself face down in the pillow again, Cas pressed against the length of his body.

“Remember what I said earlier, Dean? About wanting to it like animals? Howling?”

Dean moaned and pushed his ass up, trying to rut it against Cas’s cock. “Yeah, that one, do that one. Fill me up with your oil, Cas, fuck me with it.”

Cas shuddered against him. “As you wish, Dean. If we do it this way, you’re mine forever, remember that. You go to Hell, I go with you. You go to Heaven, I will be there with you. You understand?”

Dean wriggled, amazed that he could even manage this many erections in one day. “Yeah, Cas, I get that, yours forever, baby, just do it.”

Dean turned his face to watch Cas reach under his arm to his back and smear his hand with oil. Dean felt his hole throb as he watched. Cas spread the oil on his cock first, grunting and moaning at the touch, watching Dean closely. He took another handful and lined himself up with Dean’s hole. Dean spread his legs obediently, putting himself up on all fours, canting his hips so Cas could ease in quicker. Cas’s cock slid home with no resistance, and Dean’s sore hole was instantly healed by the oil, he could feel the tingle replace the ache, then a different ache surfaced. Dean rocked back, his hole sucking Cas in greedily, and Dean felt Cas still so Dean could set the pace. Dean worked himself onto Cas’s cock, moaning and groaning shamelessly, really trying to be as vocal as possible. He didn’t usually do that with partners- dirty talk- but Cas had said some things that stuck with him.

“Fuck yeah, baby, oh god, you’re so big- unngh...fuck yes, I love your cock in me, I love it when you fuck me, I feel so good, like you’re gonna take care of me. Are you going to take care of me, Cas? Please say you’ll take care of me, please?” 

“Of course, Dean, I’m going to take such good care of you- ah, ungh, ungh, that feels good, Dean? Do you like that?”

Dean sped up when he felt Cas’s fingers touch the skin of his stretched hole, knowing the angel was watching reverently as he slid onto Cas’s cock over and over. 

“Fuck, yeah, baby, I love it,” Dean said, panting, his cock dripping as he speared himself over and over. “Claim me, do it, baby, mark your claim, make me yours.”

Cas started meeting his thrusts, his hands digging into the soft meat of Dean’s ass. Cas’s right hand grabbed Dean’s hair, pulling back his head for leverage. Spikes of pleasure stabbed Dean, and he arched as he was directed to do, his shift making Cas’s oil-slicked coock brush his prostate. He loved this. He wanted to be _claimed_ to be _marked_ , something to show the world he belonged to this angel, was his to have, his to take care of. Cas draped himself over Dean’s back, smearing the oil over Dean’s neck then sucking it off, sticking his fingers in Dean’s mouth, letting him suck them off. The delicious smell was wrapped around them warmly. Finally Cas’s hand teased his nipples and went lower, wrapping around Dean’s aching member. It felt so good, thrusting back onto Cas’s cock while fucking forward into his hand. Cas held Dean by the throat with his other hand, lightly caressing him in contrast with the sharp snap of his hips. Dean held the weight of both of them, and spread his legs wider, sinking Cas in a little deeper. The sound of bodies slapping together, moans and whimpers, and the fluttering of wings was all they could manage. Dean felt when Cas began to swell within him, on the edge, but he was waiting for Dean to come first. 

“I want to come on your wings,” Dean grunted without quite meaning to.

Cas cried out Dean’s name, and a bright light filled the room as he felt a hot load of come fill him, Cas rocking in and out through his orgasm. He pulled out, sitting back on his knees, and watched the come drip out. He pushed his cock back in, pushing the come back in, trying to keep it in there as long as possible. Dean shuddered, still riding the edge of orgasm, but he wasn’t going to hurry Cas, this seemed to be important to him. After a few more times popping his half-hard dick back into Dean, driving him wild with need, Cas lay beside him on his side, spreading out his wings as wide as he could. He looked downright edible like that, and Dean scrambled to get in a position over him so he could reach his oil glands, pinching them and teasing them, making them run with the fluid again. Cas moaned and propped himself so he could see Dean work himself. Dean leaned in and sucked on the gland, loving the taste. He worked his hand quickly over his cock, feeling his toes curl. He leaned back, still jerking quickly, making short thrusts into the soft wings. Cas moved to his back so Dean could properly rut into them, and Dean’s orgasm hit him finally.

“Ahh, fuck, yes, ah, unnngh,” Dean gritted out as he splattered the wing with come. He squeezed out every last bit, then rubbed his tip through it, smearing it along the black feathers. Cas was smiling with a touch of amusement. 

“I guess you marked me too, then?”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean sighed happily, swiping his softening dick through the cooling come one last time. 

He flopped down, exhausted, curled into Cas’s side. He flung an arm and a leg over the angel, snuggling down when he felt the massive, soft, warm wings wrap them in a cocoon. 

“This day didn’t turn out at all like I expected it to,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, and we get to play cowboy tomorrow,” Dean sighed, “perfect day.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So then Sam and Jack get an different room so they can preserve some of Jack's innocence. The End.


End file.
